Sicco Thermaplugg
|instance=Gnomeregan |students = Lieutenant Razlo Crushcog}} Sicco Thermaplugg was once a proud and ambitious gnomish engineer who sought to make Gnomeregan a great and powerful nation. His greedy desire for power combined with a lust for revenge against those he felt had cheated him from his rightful place in gnomish society turned him into the greatest traitor of Gnomeregan. Biography Mekgineer Sicco Thermaplugg was once a brilliant and wise tinker, who despite being incredibly frail even at a young age, was destined to be High Tinker. He cunningly laid the way to the seat, charming people to his side and cranking out one great invention after the next. He worked unceasingly toward his goal, for Thermaplugg planned not only making High Tinker, but also becoming the gnome's first true king in over four hundred years. He envisioned a great kingdom out of Gnomeregan, carved out of the entire western half of Dun Morogh, even if it meant relocating the nearby dwarven communities in the name of progress. Nothing would stop him! However, his closest friend, Gelbin Mekkatorque, ruined all of his goals when the council of tinkers decided that Thermaplugg was too ambitious and chose Mekkatorque instead. Thermaplugg's sanity broke that day, and he planned on gaining revenge over his friend. Through working the system and gaining favor among the intellectual elite, Thermaplugg eventually won the seat of advisor to the High Tinker. A brooding but imaginative engineer, he served as Mekkatorque's chief advisor for many years, continuing to covet the role of High Tinker. It was his idea that, during the trogg invasion, the gnomes shut themselves from the world. Thermaplugg claimed that the world outside didn't need to be bothered by gnomish problems, for he had an idea that would both destroy the image of Mekkatorque and win him the throne. After weeks of debate, he convinced Mekkatorque to flood the halls of Gnomeregan with radiation via a bomb, thus killing the troggs. If a few gnomes died in the process, he stated, it would be a worthy sacrifice for saving the entire race. This treason against his people was only worsened when he used trickery and guile to convince the High Tinker to open the flood vents and release the bomb's radiation upon the grand city knowing well the result. It is rumored that Thermaplugg actually knew of the trogg invasion before it began, and that he ushered in the events that befell the Gnomish race. Though those reports were never verified, Mekkatorque believes they could be true. It's currently only speculation, but many believe that Thermaplugg was the mastermind behind the entire trogg invasion. from the Tinkers' Court]] However, due to reasons even Thermaplugg can't remember, he found himself locked inside Gnomeregan when the bomb release began. Despite his age and frailty, he did not die. Some speak that it was his ambition that saved him, while others say he hid and suffered the least of the poison. Despite this, he lived and mutated into a leper gnome. The radiation killed more gnomes than troggs, and many other gnomes in Gnomeregan's walls also suffered from radiation and became leper gnomes. However, in the ensuing chaos, Thermaplugg had begun calling himself a king. To this day he rules over the leper gnomes and continues fighting the troggs. He controls his land with a tyrannical fist, destroying outsiders as rapidly as any other enemy. After the irradiation of the majority of the gnomish race, Sicco was branded a traitor and was . He disappeared shortly after the evacuation of the irradiated city. None could say whether or not he still lives within the toxic halls of Gnomeregan. He keeps to himself most of his time since becoming king of Gnomeregan, working on insane world-conquering inventions. Thankfully, few if any will ever see the light of day. Paranoid beyond rational thought, Thermaplugg destroys anything that disturbs his work, even his own leper gnome servants. Recently, however, he opened up negotiations with the Dark Iron dwarves, allowing them use of Gnomeregan's tunnels in exchange for a part of Ironforge to call his own. No one knows what may be come of this alliance, but it won't be good. Driven mad by the radiation, Sicco Thermaplugg remains in the former Tinkers' Court carrying out his twisted designs. His obsession for explosives shows for whenever he is threatened, the many bomb machines start up and begin producing explosive protectors, the Bom bots, for their master. Be wary of these machines and deactivate them as soon as Thermaplugg starts them up with a bolt of electricity from his Mechanical Battle-Mount that he is never without. Sicco retains none of his former pull over the short race, but those who remain in Gnomeregan, driven mad, still follow his lead. Some of the lieutenants and commanders were lost in the catastrophe of Gnomeregan and remain with their machinations of war to aid Thermaplugg. One fact is certain: he intentionally sabotaged the city so that he could become High Tinker. He now lives permanently within a purpose built mechanical walker which makes him a most terrifying sight to behold, and considers himself to be the High Tinker of the shattered city. The immense loss of life at Gnomeregan weighed heavy on Mekkatorque's shoulders, and in his fury he ordered the death of Thermaplugg. A band of heroes took up the mission and returned with a tale of victory, but after analyzing the claim, Mekkatorque realized that the mechanized overlord defeated in the depths of the city was likely nothing more than a cleverly engineered facsimile of Thermaplugg.http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/underdev/3p9/gnomeregan.xml During the campaign to retake Gnomeregan, Sicco attempted to trap and kill High Tinker Gelbin Mekkatorque in Gelbin's old study. Gelbin managed to reverse engineer the trap, however, and using it he killed a number of troggs and bisected Thermaplugg (who was wearing a human-sized battlesuit at the time). It is not known whether he survived the incident, but the nature of his injuries means that he may have survived. In World of Warcraft Mekgineer Thermaplugg is a level 28 elite mechanical boss found in the Tinkers' Court in Gnomeregan. Abilities * * * Strategy Thermaplugg will probably be quite a hard fight for you. Thermaplugg activates (via lightning) bomb dispensers, which create homing, exploding Walking Bombs. The bombs can be killed (without exploding) via a relatively small amount of damage, but the key is to prevent them from being created. Buttons on the side of active machines can be pressed to deactivate the dispensers. You may find assigning one party member to button duty to be effective, while others have vouched for a zone-defense strategy where some amount of buttons are assigned to different players, to reduce the time to run to them. With proper clearing, there will be no non-bomb adds. One of Thermaplugg's attacks is a knockback which reduces the threat of the party member knocked back. A warrior may find taunts sufficient to hold interest, while other tanks at this level may have more trouble. You should probably have a second character (offtank, or DPS) intentionally staying above your healer in threat. The fight will take a while. Thermaplugg has roughly 7000 health. Quests * * Loot Quotes ;Aggro * * ;Bomb Release * ;Killing a player * References External links es:Sicco Thermaplugg Category:Leper gnomes Category:Steam armor Category:Bosses Category:Gnomeregan mobs Category:Unique voices Category:Major characters Category:Tinkers